godwynlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tristan Godwyn
Tristan Godwyn, Lord-Commodore Rogue Trader of House Godwyn The Godwyn line has existed for eons. For thousands of years this Rogue Trader family dynasty has faithfully served the emperor of mankind . Long ago they rose to power and ranked among the most powerful of noble families. To this day the Godwyn name and their warrant of trade are among the most renown in the Imperium. However, the family dynasty is no longer at the pinnacle of power they once knew. Their vast space trading heritage slowly transitioned into planetary businesses and their once proud fleet was allowed to dwindle. Today the Godwyn legacy is reduced to lesser holdings scattered around Segmentum Obscurus and the majority of their business holdings centered in the Calixis Sector on Scintilla. During their more recent declining years, the family business has increasingly focused on more shadowy elements of revenue; ventures into with white collar crimes such as contraband smuggling along with corporate espionage are now also part of the Godwyn family business. Once a Rogue Trader, always a Rogue Trader! Tristan Godwyn was born as minor branch of the noble Godwyn family in Scintilla’s capital city, Hive Sibellus . And unlike the vast majority of the empire, he never lacked for anything. Growing up, Tristan had the finest things money could buy. He also suffered from having a family that focused exclusively on self indulgence. Friends were shallow, family members were self-absorbed, and servants were forbidden to fraternize. He watched the decadent lifestyle of others around him and he went through the motions of enjoying them. But the one thing Tristan wanted most, he never found – a sense of purpose. So he compensated by throwing himself into his school work where he discovered an aptitude for learning; so much so that he excelled to the top of his academy. His talents did not go unnoticed... Upon graduation, Tristan was offered a managerial position in the central Godwyn family business in Hive Tarsus inside the famous Goldenhand business nexus. Here Tristan got his first glimpse at the vast mercantile holding the family owned and he even learned how much larger the family once was. He was worked hard and as he demonstrated increasing business skills, he was trained to take on increasingly larger amounts of responsibility. In his spare time, he dug through the House archives where he learned of the once great Godwyn legacy. He became caught up the glory of his family’s heritage and the many bold deeds accomplished by his ancestors; this would be the inner fire that drove him from that point forward. His many business mentors also coached Tristan on how to balance his social life with his business life; he learned that much more business was conducted in areas outside the office. This too he mastered even if he found the trappings hollow. What he didn’t know at the time was that he was one of many candidates being groomed for positions higher up in the Godwyn family business. While working in working over in Hive Tarsus, Tristan also had brush with danger that changed his life. Tristan and several other workers were taken hostage by a deranged and desperate man who threatened to blow up their business unless all the money he lost in trading was returned to him. Following twenty four hours of tense negotiations, the Consular Taskforce eventually used sleeping gas on the whole building and rescued the hostages. But Tristan never forgot how easy it was to be taken off guard; he’s displayed a mild paranoia since that encounter and rarely let’s his guard down at work or play. Shortly before his thirty second birthday, Tristan was surprised to find he had an early morning appointment with the Godwyn family Seneschal, Vincent D'Angelus. He was even more surprised to find out that he had been selected to take command of the last family starship, ISS Sword of Ares, and become the next Lord Rogue Trader for House Godwyn!